One Simple Word
by xXVelvetSkiesXx
Summary: That cursed, bloody word was driving him mad, forcing him to behave as of he was nothing but a house elf. All that was left for him to now was to wear a pillowcase. Odd little fluffy oneshot. SinistraSnape


**Disclaimer:** I. Do. Not. Own. Anything. So **STOP ASKING ME**. _:sneer:_

**Author's Notes:** My absolute favorite pairing of all time: Snape/Sinistra. This is random, plagued with my sarcastic and dry sense of humor, so be warned. I wouldn't like to think of this as fluff, but... it is. Enjoy! Snape/Sinistra Oneshot

All reviews are appreciated! (hint hint)

_**One Simple Word**_

"Hello Severus..."

"I **am not **going to do it."

"But you haven't even let me ask my question!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Severus rolled his eyes; not evening bothering to turn from his grading to sneer at the irksome, Professor Auriga Sinistra hunched over onto the desk of his classroom. It was amazing, astounding really, how he was expected to meet every whim of the entire Hogwarts staff, no matter how incredibly ridiculous the reasoning may be.

Whether it was Filch needing him to supervise his detentions during Mrs. Norris's grooming appointments, Madame Porphyry asking him to brew completely useless ear-numbing potions for the Hospital Wing, or Trelawney requesting his assistance at eleven o'clock at night in "cleaning out her incense burners" (which, for the record, he was highly doubtful of) people over the past week had been constantly pestering him, wanting something or other.

Every favor, every single one, despite his internal detestation, he actually preformed (with the exception of Trelawney's "incense burner" rendezvous). And what was the reason for his sudden personality-defying actions? It was nothing other that that one damned little word: "please". That cursed, bloody word was driving him mad, forcing him to behave as of he was nothing but a house elf. All that was left for him to now was to wear a pillowcase.

As of yesterday, however, the line had been drawn. after he had to _ghost_-sit Peeves for Sprout. He had been a Death Eater since the age of seventeen, yet he had never seen such utter chaos until then, when he had been locked into the same room as Peeves for five hours straight. Given the choice between a gory and torturous death at the hands of the Dark Lord or Peeves, he would be more than content complying with the first.

So that was exactly the reason why he refused to listen to whatever nonsense Auriga was about to ask of him. He, Severus Snape, refused to gallivant around Hogwarts like a nanny ever again. He had been unappreciated, taken for granted, misused, publicly humiliated, stepped on, -...

Suddenly, he froze, feeling the soft gentle hands of Auriga Sinistra on his stiff shoulders. "Well, aren't you a bit tense..." she whispered into his ear. A strange pressure developed in his chest as Severus began to feel rather lightheaded. He took a moment, taking in the new sensation, wondering what it was and what it meant, until he realized it was due the fact that he had forgotten to breathe.

Chills shot down throughout his spine as Auriga ran a single slender finger up his back. She kept an almost unnoticeable smirk upon her lips, and continued to speak in the same seductive whisper. Not that he thought it was seductive or anything...

Auriga leaned in closer, until she could feel the heat of his body. "You've had such a long week Severus, so much stress and tension..." Tension? No, he didn't feel _any_ tension. No. None what so ever.

"You've been working too hard, Severus..." His could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest, heartbeat rapidly accelerating with each word she spoke. It was getting a bit warm in the room. Yes, it had to be the room because there was absolutely nothing appealing about this situation... at all.

She took deep breaths in between whispers, until Severus turned his chair around so he could face her. Slowly, she crept up to him until she found a comfortable seat seat straddling his lap. Losing the thought of what he was doing, he drew her in close until their lips met and she threw her arms around his neck.

He had to be dreaming... or dead, though he really comprehend how this could be a scheme of Hell. Either way, he was enjoying the moment. Wait, no he wasn't. Because partaking in such an intimate behavior such as this with some as attractive as, er- ... _revolting _as her... Really, denial was killing him.

Breaking the kiss and letting out a small gasp for breath, Auriga grinned devilishly, looking into his ebony eyes, which appeared to be absorbing more shock and bewilderment as the seconds passed. She chuckled to herself at the amusing scene in front of her; Severus Snape the snarky, evil potions master in a totally helpless state. _How to Get the Guy_ from a bookshop in Diagon Alley: 11 sickles. The look on Severus's face: priceless.

"Might we continue this," she drawled, "... in a more... suitable setting? My quarters, perhaps?"

It was clear to see that for the past several minutes, Severus had clearly lost all ability to open his mouth and have actual words come out, so he mustered up the use of his neck to nod only but once. Auriga smiled, and the two headed out the door to the Astronomy Tower. Granted, he was completely speechless now, but he would surely come to his senses with full consciousness any moment now.

As they headed up the spiraling stone staircase to the tower, Severus suddenly stopped midway and turned to Auriga. "What was it, exactly, that you wanted to ask me in the first place?"

Moving into his arms, she kissed him gently, "It would appear that I already asked." He lifted an eyebrow, intrigued by the woman he was holding. Teasingly, she raced up the stairs without him as he quickly followed in her pursuit, that is, until a cheery voice rang through the stairwell.

"Severus, my boy, is that you?" Dumbledore.

"No."

With that, Severus turned on his heel and fled up the stairs where he met Auriga in her chambers waiting... for him.

**Author's Notes: **Well that's it. I do hope you enjoyed this little piece. It was a bit random, I will admit, and came to me at two AM in the morning. I am a suffering victim of a disease called reviewengitus, and I rely on reviews to stay alive, so please, PLEASE don't let me die. Help a cause and post a review!


End file.
